


The Sea Captain's House - Part 10: FAQ & Info

by Beautyinthemoonlight



Series: The Sea Captain's House [10]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinthemoonlight/pseuds/Beautyinthemoonlight
Summary: First of all, sorry this isn't new story stuff!  Don't kill me.  I'm sorry.Second of all, I've had people asking me for this type of thing for a long time here in the comments, as well as via email and on the Tumblr page so I've finally put it together.  It's basically just an FAQ section for information to help you keep track of the story and the characters and things like that.  I'll post a few things in separate chapters here now, and then add to it as needed as the story continues to grow.**********Obviously - spoiler alert!!!!!  Don't read anything in this FAQ Installment unless you want to know things....  There's nothing to spoil if you're caught up and have completed Part 12.Don't forget the Tumblr blog is available!  Search 'beautyinthemoonlight1124' if you want to check it out.  I post pics of characters, story elements, floor plans of the big old house, Family Tree charts, and other things there to help too.My email is ljol2@hotmail.com if you want to talk about the story or soccer or how freaking cute Ali and Ashlyn are with their engagement rings and adorable IG posts.  <3





	1. Short Version of Timeline

1/2015 Ashlyn inherits house in Gloucester & is traded to Boston Breakers  
2/2015 Ali Krieger meets Ashlyn Harris for the first time, unofficially  
5/2015 Ali starts dating Sarah Warren (the architect)  
7/5/2015 Ali and Ashlyn share drunk kiss after WWC 2015 win, call it a mistake  
10/2015 Ali surprises Ashlyn for her 30th birthday in Satellite Beach, FL  
Ashlyn gives her tour of SB and they share their deepest stories  
12/2015 Ashlyn breaks up with Hannah Doucette  
12/31/2015 Ashlyn goes to Miami to spend New Year’s Eve with Ali at Deb & Mike’s golf club

2/8/2016 Sarah breaks up with Ali  
2/8/2016 Ali & Ashlyn confess their true feelings (morning after Super Bowl)  
2/9/2016 Ali & Ashlyn first date and first time having sex  
2/15/16 Ali asks Ashlyn to be her girlfriend (the morning after Valentine’s Day)  
3/12/2016 Whitney Engen moves into the big old house with Ashlyn  
6/11/2016 Sydney Leroux marries Dom Dwyer, Ali is maid of honor  
7/28/2016 Ashlyn has big bday party for Ali and tells everybody about her Grandmother Lilian and Grandpa John and their two sons; also asks Ali to move in with her, Ali says yes after hesitating  
9/28/2016 Ali takes Ashlyn with her to her company golf event again, Hilary Knight too this year; Ashlyn’s friendship with Julian Edelman starts  
9/2016 Ali moves into the big old house with Ashlyn  
10/22/2016 Christopher Harris + Bethany Peterson get married (Ashlyn’s brother)  
10/2016 Sydney and Dom Dwyer move into Ali’s old house in Stoneham  
At Breakers year-end party, Ali starts talking to Ashlyn & Hilary about forming a joint marketing plan – the beginning of Knight-Harris Company  
12/12/2016 Ali proposes to Ashlyn on their sunrise rock; Ashlyn proposes to Ali back at the house with her own ring

1/9/2017 Ashlyn & Ali adopt two puppies from Sweet Paws – Persey and Fred  
4/2017 Ali decides she’ll be leaving her sales job at the end of 2017 and starts working part-time for Knight-Harris in 2017  
7/1/2017 Ali and Ashlyn’s bachelorette party, Jill & Jill party  
7/31/2017 John ‘Johnny’ Francis Harris born (Chris Harris’ son); Ashlyn & Ali godparents  
8/25/2017 Ali and Ashlyn get married at the Hammond Castle in Gloucester  
9/19/2017 Cassius ‘Cash’ Cruz Dwyer born (Sydney’s son); Ali & Ashlyn godparents  
10/2017 Ali helps Ashlyn at her soccer camp and has trouble dealing with it

1/1/2018 Ashlyn & Ali start minimoon road trip to Florida with dogs; Harris family tries to get ready for the end of Gram’s life  
1/15/2018 Ali starts her 1-year accelerated MBA program at Northeastern University; works part-time at K-H at same time  
1/2018 Ryan Flanagan proposes to Whitney Engen  
2/21/2018 Gram dies  
2/2018 Knight-Harris office moves from house to garage  
4/2018 Kyle Krieger and Nathan Kimball start dating  
9/11/2018 Ali is pregnant with first baby, via IVI  
10/2018 Tammye tells Ashlyn that she and Carol are a couple  
12/14/2018 Ali finishes MBA program!  
12/2018 Ashlyn Harris becomes more of a nation-wide name and her endorsements skyrocket by the end of 2018 

1/19/2019 Ashlyn & Ali, pregnant, go to Hawaii for 2-week honeymoon  
1/2019 Ali starts full-time at K-H

3/9/2019 New Boston Breakers/NE Revolution stadium opens for Revs opener  
5/13/2019 Knight-Harris moves into new offices in Cambridge  
5/27/2019 Andrew ‘Drew’ Holatka Krieger born, 2 weeks late, natural delivery; Chris & Beth Harris godparents  
6/2019 Ashlyn covers WWC 2019 (in France) from ESPN studio in CT  
Knight-Harris Co grows, hires summer intern Paula Curdo  
Ken Krieger has to put his dog, Apollo, to sleep  
8/4/2019 Intern Paula Curdo makes her move and Ashlyn shuts her down; Ali fires her the next day  
10/26/2019 Whitney Engen and Ryan Flanagan get married, Ashlyn matron of honor  
12/2019 Koty Wild ruins Christmas with drunken, drug-addled tirade, Carol Lanier has PTSD episode and tells her story of abusive ex-husband

1/24/2020 Elizabeth ‘Lizzy’ Linda Harris born (Chris Harris’ daughter)  
1/2020 Nathan Kimball moves in with Kyle Krieger in NYC  
Whitney & Ryan Flanagan move into sublet house in Cambridge together  
2/15/2020 Hannah Doucette (Ashlyn’s ex) marries Dev Karmacharya  
4/20/2020 Evan Cross born (Niki’s son)  
4/2020 Ashlyn gives Bandit (puppy) to Koty as part of his rehab  
6/28/2020 Sydney has miscarriage  
8/2020 Ashlyn does Olympics (in Japan) from studio in CT  
Ali gets pregnant via IUI  
11/7/2020 Breakers win Supporters Shield and Championship in Boston’s stadium; Whitney Engen Flanagan retires from NWSL after season  
11/2020 Kyle Krieger and Nathan Kimball get engaged  
2020 Dom Dwyer joins training staff for NE Revs & Boston Breakers 

1/2021 Whitney Engen Flanagan starts Harvard Law School  
6/19/2021 Josephine ‘Josie’ Marie Krieger born (2 weeks early, emergency); Sydney & Dom Dwyer godparents  
Sarah Frances Warren + Erin Kathleen Campbell get married (Ali’s ex)  
7/2021 Sydney & Dom Dwyer move to new house in Lynnfield, MA  
8/14/2021 Kyle Krieger and Nathan Kimball get married on Cape Cod  
8/21/2021 Last home game Ashlyn plays in NWSL for Boston Breakers - a win against the LA Strikers; also first game Josie attends; also game where Meg is Ashlyn’s player escort for pregame  
9/4/2021 Last away game, last ever game, Ashlyn plays in NWSL for Boston Breakers – a win at the Vancouver Greys  
9/14/2021 Ashlyn & Drew in freak car accident in Cambridge (Drew breaks his arm & Ashlyn has head injury and broken leg with knee damage)  
11/17/2021 James Kenneth Dwyer born (Sydney’s son); Ali & Ashlyn godparents

2/2022 Ashlyn and Hilary Knight do Ellen DeGeneres show in LA (airs in March)  
3/4/2022 Penny Cross born (Niki’s daughter)  
3/24/2022 Bob Kraft asks Ashlyn to stay on after retirement as Breakers ambassador  
3/2022 Whitney & Ryan move into condo in Arlington, MA  
Mental Health Initiative (MHI) officially incorporated; Helen Siegfriedt hired to help get it started and then run the non-profit for the first five years  
7/6/2022 Ashlyn’s retirement officially announced  
8/2022 Very first 4-Family vacation  
11/2022 Ashlyn finds out she’s having twins

2/2023 Whitney graduates Harvard Law School & starts at K-H  
5/13/2023 Dodge Christopher Krieger & Lilian ‘Lily’ Isabella Krieger born; Whitney & Ryan godparents to Dodge, Kyle & Nathan godparents to Lily  
6/2023 Ashlyn does WWC (in Australia) from garage, nursing Lily

2/7/2024 Ashlyn’s big Nike ad campaign event in NYC, brings brother Chris Harris as her plus 1, Lady Gaga performs for her too  
3/2/2024 Maddox Leroux Dwyer born (Sydney’s son); Ali & Ashlyn godparents  
5/4/2024 Ashlyn’s Pillars of Excellence ceremony for Breakers  
7/2024 Ashlyn and Ali and 4-families go to LA for Olympics 

1/17/2025 Ali & Sam Machado incident in kitchen, Ashlyn breaks it up  
1/28/2025 Ali has her first trans-vaginal ultrasound to hunt for ovarian cancer (has them four times a year)  
3/27/2025 Rebecca ‘Becca’ Meadow Flanagan born (Whitney’s daughter); Ashlyn & Ali godparents with Whitney's brother & his wife  
6/22/2025 The Stacy Everett Lewis Academy opens for first time! Jane Sheldrick runs the campground year round  
7/2025 Ashlyn goes to Germany for EUROs for 3 weeks; Ali joins her for last 10 days as a second honeymoon  
8/2025 Big 40th bday bash for Ashlyn, Dom Dwyer & Niki Cross (Lady Gaga shows up too)  
10/19/2025 Ali gives Ashlyn her tricked-out JEEP for her 40th birthday

2/2026 Kyle & Nathan start fostering Edgar & Cristina Guerrero  
3/19/2026 Meg runs away to Gloucester, via train from DC  
3/2026 Ryan Flanagan becomes new head coach of Boston Cannons (lacrosse)  
4/24/2026 Tammye & Carol get married in FL  
Ali gives Whitney opportunity to form the Engen Foundation  
6/7/2026 Ashlyn plants her first garden in the backyard  
8/2026 Whitney & Ryan buy new house in Winchester, MA  
9/2026 Niki Cross starts new job as Asst Coach for Women’s Soccer team at Boston College  
11/16/2026 Luna dies of old age (Kyle’s dog)  
12/2026 Christmas w/Meg; Ali and Ashlyn bring kids to MHI ball so Josie can dance with Ashlyn all dressed up; Deb takes everybody to Nutcracker  
12/25/2026 Hannah Doucette & Dev Karmacharya separate after he reveals his bigotry at Christmas  
Kyle & Nathan adopt new puppy from Sweet Paws - Peaches 

3/30/2027 Kyle & Nathan officially adopt Edgar & Cristina Guerrero  
6/28/2027 Thomas ‘Tommy’ Engen Flanagan born (Whitney’s son)  
6/2027 Ashlyn travels all over East Coast to cover WWC in USA  
7/2027 Ali fills in at the Academy for a week, first time ever coaching there  
11/9/2027 Ashlyn is deposed for Hannah & Dev’s divorce case, Whitney her lawyer  
11/25/2027 Thanksgiving from Hell in FL, Chris attacks Ashlyn (injures Mike Christopher, Mike Harris, Ali and Ashlyn)  
12/17/2027 Mike Christopher retires; Ali and Ashlyn bring Drew and Josie to Miami for the party

1/19/2028 Ali goes to Drew’s mother/son dance; Ashlyn went last year – they realize he has a problem going with Ashlyn because of her different appearance  
2/18/2028 Chris Harris intervention during Feb vacation week in FL  
2/2028 Hannah Doucette divorces Dev Karmacharya  
5/2028 Chris completes rehab and moves back home  
5/14/2028 Dodge breaks arm skateboarding  
6/22/2028 Mike Christopher has heart attack in Miami  
7/21/2028 Ashlyn & family go to France for Olympics  
Ali & Whitney find office space for Engen Foundation in Kendall Sq  
Drew’s ongoing stomach problems get Ali and Ashlyn’s attention  
12/2028 Taylor Gervasio takes over for Helen Siegfriedt at MHI; makes Ali irrationally jealous  
10th year complete at K-H (starting when Ali worked full-time); have big party and Ali is star of viral video of her kicking butt playing ping pong with Ashlyn, Whitney and Hilary

1/18/2029 Drew’s Dr. appt with specialist for his stomach  
1/2029 Ali wins Cambridge’s ‘Businesswoman of the Year 2028’ and is honored at big awards dinner  
2/7/2029 Ali honored at Boston University reception for Alumnae Award  
Ashlyn goes to LA to film American Express ad and do Ellen DeGeneres special for sports stars, brings Ali with her  
3/2029 Ali appears on cover of Boston University Alumnae magazine  
Fred dies of cancer (dog)  
4/2029 Meg & Hannah come to Boston for April vacation week to visit colleges  
5/4/2029 Engen Foundation fundraiser – Newlywed Game  
5/2029 Ali and Ashlyn take Drew to child psychologist for stomach problem (no physical problem causing it)  
7/2029 Ashlyn goes to Israel for 3 weeks for EUROs  
Lizzy Harris (Ashlyn’s niece) goes to Academy for first time  
9/2029 Ali & Ashlyn do Mia Hamm’s annual charity golf event in NC for first time  
10/2029 Ali gets Ashlyn new puppy for birthday, Logan  
12/14/2029 Ali’s stalker comes to office at K-H; Emily Quindlen (her ex-fiancee)

3/8/2030 Meg’s 18th birthday; has sex for the first time  
3/2030 Robert Kraft dies and leaves his ownership shares (40%) of Boston Breakers to Ashlyn  
6/6/2030 Meg graduates Woodrow Wilson high school in Tenleytown, Washington DC   
6/18/2030 Ali and Ashlyn go visit Emily Quindlen at McLean Hospital   
6/23/2030 Year 6 of The Academy starts; Josie attends for the first time  
7/10/2030 Lily breaks left leg - horrible new neighbor runs over it on his bike  
7/2030 A/A take kids to Washington DC for family vacation; visit Deb’s Scaglione family in Virginia  
8/1/2030 Ashlyn and Hannah drive Meg up to Boston for college   
9/3/2030 Drew starts 6th grade, first year in middle school, rides the bus now

1/2031 First time Ashlyn doesn’t host the NWSL draft  
2/8/2031 A/A go to Newport, RI for their 15th February anniversary  
2/23/2031 Drew goes on his very first date with his very first girlfriend, Jocelyn  
3/26/2031 Groundbreaking ceremony for ‘Ashlyn Harris Sports Complex’  
5/28/2031 Andy Pitman poisons the Krieger dogs; young Logan recovers but Persey dies the next day  
6/2031 Ashlyn covers WWC in England for 4 weeks; Ali & kids join at end  
9/8/2031 A/A go see child psychologist about Drew  
10/2031 Ashlyn attends Championship Week as owner; Breakers win Championship!  
11/8/2031 Deb’s cousin Diana dies; Ali speaks for her mom at the funeral   
12/12/2031 Ali re-enacts her marriage proposal to Ashlyn 15 years later, to the day, but up in the studio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the spacing and formatting....don't know why it won't work. :(


	2. TimeLine - Long Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same idea as the short version in Chapter 1 but it's muuuuuuch longer and more involved. It goes way back to include birthdates and big event dates from Ashlyn's grandparents, Ashlyn's injuries, etc.

6/8/1943 Grandma Lilian and Grandpa John get married (Ashlyn’s grandparents)  
(Lilian Elizabeth Dodge + John Edward Burnham)

5/12/1945 Edward ‘Eddie’ Dodge Burnham born (Tammye’s brother)

9/29/1948 Edward ‘Eddie’ Dodge Burnham died

2/7/1949 John ‘Jack’ Thomas Burnham born (Tammye’s brother)  
3/2/1949 John ‘Jack’ Thomas Burnham died

6/9/1951 Gram and Gramps Harris get married (Ashlyn’s grandparents)  
(Linda Marie Holatka + Francis ‘Frank’ Christopher Harris)

1956 Scott Warner Krieger born (Ken Krieger’s older brother)

1957 Eugene ‘Gene’ Thomas Johnson born (Deb’s older brother)

8/7/1959 Kenneth ‘Ken’ Robert Krieger born  
Rebecca McNeil born (Aunt Becky, Scott Krieger’s wife)

7/9/1960 Debra ‘Deb’ Ann Johnson born (Ali’s mom)

1/30/1961 Carol Suzanne Lanier born (Tammye Harris’ wife)

8/6/1962 Michael ‘Mike’ Francis Harris born (Ashlyn’s dad)  
12/10/1962 Michael ‘Mike’ John Christopher born (Deb’s second husband)

3/23/1963 Tammye Elizabeth Burnham born (Ashlyn’s mom)

4/14/1966 Victoria ‘Vicki’ Wild born (Ken’s second wife)

1968 Marie Christine Harris born (Ashlyn’s aunt, Mike’s sister)

1981 Jeffrey ‘Jeff’ McNeil Krieger born (Ali’s cousin)  
9/21/1981 Sarah Frances Warren born (Ali’s ex, architect)

9/22/1982 Bethany ‘Beth’ Nicole Peterson born (Chris Harris’ wife)  
1982 Kenneth Krieger & Debra Johnson get married (Ali’s parents)

5/11/1983 Michael Harris & Tammye Burnham get married (Ashlyn’s parents)  
6/17/1983 Kyle Johnson Krieger born (Ali’s brother)  
4/30/1983 Nathan ‘Nate’ Emmanuel Kimball born (Kyle’s husband)

2/9/1984 Christopher ‘Chris’ Ryan Harris born (Ashlyn’s brother)  
5/7/1984 Sydney ‘Syd’ Rae Leroux born  
7/28/1984 Alexandra ‘Ali’ Blaire Krieger born  
10/6/1984 Molly Bodell born (Niki’s wife)  
1984 Vivian Krieger born (Ali’s cousin Jeff’s wife)

5/30/1985 Nicole ‘Niki’ Anne Cross born  
7/30/1985 Dominic ‘Dom’ James Dwyer born (Sydney’s husband)  
10/19/1985 Ashlyn Michelle Harris born  
1985 Jonathan ‘Jon’ Krieger born (Ali’s cousin)

1986 Carl Mills born (Ali’s cousin Rachael’s husband)

8/29/1987 Ryan Thomas Flanagan born (Whitney’s husband)  
11/28/1987 Whitney ‘Whit’ Elizabeth Engen born

1988 Rachael Krieger born (Ali’s cousin)  
1/15/1988 Hannah Doucette born (Ashlyn’s ex, Meg’s mom)

1989 Kelly Krieger born (Ali’s cousin Jon’s wife)

1994 David Francis Smith born (Ashlyn’s cousin, Aunt Marie’s son)

6/11/1996 Jared William Kimball born (Nate’s younger brother, K-H shareholder)

1997 Ashlyn’s parents get divorced  
Carlin Marie Smith born (Ashlyn’s cousin, Aunt Marie’s daughter)

1999 Ali’s parents get divorced  
8/28/1999 Dakota ‘Koty’ Wild born (Ken’s step-son)  
8/17/1999 Donald ‘Donnie’ Christopher born (Deb’s step-son)  
Ashlyn is called in to U14 USWNT Identification camp

2000 Ashlyn plays on U16, U17 & U19 USWNT

12/6/2001 Tanner Wild born (Ken’s step-son)  
9/29/2001 Lori Christopher born (Deb’s step-daughter)  
Ashlyn plays on U19 USWNT for four years

6/2002 Ali graduates Ipswich High School  
8/2002 Ashlyn wins gold medal w/USWNT U19 at WWC in Canada  
9/2002 Ali goes to Penn State on soccer scholarship

6/2003 Ashlyn graduates Satellite Beach High School  
9/2003 Ashlyn goes to UNC on soccer scholarship

2004 Ali breaks leg end of Sophomore year, pulmonary embolism  
9/2004 Ali goes to Germany for Junior year  
10/2004 Ashlyn captains the USWNT U19 in WWC in Thailand, winning Bronze.

9/2005 Ali goes to Boston University for Senior year  
2005 Ashlyn plays sparsely for U21 USWNT for two years  
Ashlyn tears her ACL in summer at USWNT U21 camp

2/2006 Kyle overdoses and almost dies  
5/2006 Ali graduates BU w/degree in Marketing & Advertising  
6/2006 Ali moves into Arlington apartment with girlfriend Emily Quindlen  
Ashlyn returns to USWNT U21 camp and tears right ACL  
10/2006 UNC wins NCAA Championship, Ashlyn injured

5/6/2007 Kyle Krieger’s sober date  
2007 Ali starts career selling windows & doors  
12/8/2007 Deb Krieger marries Mike Christopher and moves to Miami, FL

10/2008 UNC wins NCAA Championship w/Ashlyn playing  
12/2008 Ali wins President’s Club Award in only her second year of selling

4/2009 Ali breaks up with Emily  
5/2009 Ashlyn graduates UNC  
7/2009 Emily wins Ali back  
10/2009 UNC wins NCAA Championship w/Ashlyn playing  
12/2009 Ali moves back in with Emily in Arlington  
2009 Ashlyn plays professional soccer for Pali Blues

4/2010 Emily proposes to Ali, Ali says yes  
2010 Ashlyn plays pro soccer for St Louis Athletica & Washington Freedom

4/2011 Emily leaves Ali after pushing off wedding  
Ali moves in with Sydney in Woburn condo  
Allison ‘Little Allie’ Mills born (Ali’s cousin Rachael’s daughter)  
2011 Ashlyn plays for WNY Flash for 2 seasons  
WNY Flash win WPS Championship, Ashlyn stops PK for the win!

3/8/2012 Margaret ‘Meg’ Ann Doucette born (Ashlyn’s ex Hannah’s daughter)  
2012 Ashlyn plays in Germany for FCR 2001 Duisberg

12/2013 Ashlyn has surgery to repair meniscus in left knee after season  
2013 Ali buys house in Stoneham  
Ashlyn plays for Washington Spirit in NWSL

1/2014 Ashlyn Harris starts dating Hannah Doucette in DC  
8/2014 Ashlyn suffers concussion with Spirit  
9/20/2014 Ken Krieger and Vicki Wild get married  
11/2014 Ashlyn meets Meg Doucette (Hannah’s 2-1/2 year old daughter)  
12/2014 Ashlyn breaks pinky finger and has surgery to repair it

1/2015 Ashlyn inherits house in Gloucester & is traded to Boston Breakers  
2/2015 Ali Krieger meets Ashlyn Harris for the first time, unofficially  
2/21/2015 Niki Cross and Molly Bodell get married  
4/2015 Ali meets with Ashlyn at the house for work, stays a long time  
5/2015 Ali starts dating Sarah Warren (the architect)  
Ashlyn & Ali spend time together after Breakers games, have lots in common, become friends quickly  
6/2015 Ali learns about Meg (Ashlyn’s gf’s daughter)  
7/4/2015 Ashlyn joins Ali, Kyle, Sydney & Dom in Boston for 4th of July; Ashlyn meets Kyle for first time  
7/5/2015 Ali and Ashlyn share drunk kiss after WWC 2015 win, call it a mistake  
7/9/2015 Ali takes Ashlyn to the Gardner Museum for the first time  
7/11/2015 Ash plays hooky and spends weekend at Ali’s, had fight with Hannah  
7/28/2015 Ali sacrifices her birthday to help Whitney and Ash get house ready  
8/1/2015 Ali and Sarah babysit Meg at Whitney and Ashlyn’s apartment  
8/8/2015 Ashlyn shuts Ali out when she tries to tell her about Hannah  
9/4/2015 Ali and Ashlyn reconcile, as friends, at Breakers year-end party  
9/30/2015 Ashlyn goes with Ali to her company golf tournament for first time  
10/19/2015 Ashlyn celebrates 30th bday at Epcot with Ali, Hannah, Whit and friends  
10/2015 Ali surprises Ashlyn for her birthday in Satellite Beach, FL  
Ashlyn gives her tour of SB and they share their deepest stories  
12/15/2015 Noah Cross born (Niki’s son)  
12/2015 Ashlyn breaks up with Hannah Doucette  
Ali visits Ashlyn in Florida to check on her after break-up, before going to her mom’s house in Miami for Christmas  
12/31/2015 Ashlyn goes to Miami to spend New Year’s Eve with Ali at Deb & Mike’s golf club

1/18/2016 Ali takes care of Ashlyn after shoulder surgery  
1/2016 Ashlyn gets mermaid/siren tattoo on her right thigh  
Ashlyn works at Breakers HQ with Kristie Mewis for NWSL Draft  
2/8/2016 Sarah breaks up with Ali  
2/8/2016 Ali & Ashlyn confess their true feelings (morning after Super Bowl)  
2/9/2016 Ali & Ashlyn first date and first time having sex  
2/15/16 Ali asks Ashlyn to be her girlfriend (the morning after Valentine’s Day)  
2/23/2016 Ashlyn gets Skull w/Headdress tattoo on her right lower leg (outside)  
2/2016 Ashlyn hires Mrs. Riley, her Grandmother’s former house cleaner  
3/4/2016 Ali & Ashlyn have first fight  
3/12/2016 Whitney Engen moves into the big old house with Ashlyn  
3/27/2016 Ali gets both families together for first time and surprises Ashlyn for Easter at Breakers training camp in Jacksonville, FL  
3/2016 Breakers get a new coach  
4/2/2016 Ashlyn learns about her Grandmother Lilian’s first two children  
4/24/2016 Ali meets Niki & Molly Cross for first time after Breakers home opener  
4/2016 Ali gets flu and Ashlyn takes care of her  
5/8/2016 A/A have big fight about Hannah while painting Cross’ new house  
5/29/2016 At Sydney’s bachelorette party in Provincetown, Ashlyn & Ali visit a sex shop together for the first time  
5/31/2016 Ali has a bout of debilitating menstrual cramps and tells Ashlyn about them for the first time  
5/31/2016 Ashlyn gets Lady Liberty tattoo on her left lower leg (inside)  
6/11/2016 Sydney Leroux marries Dom Dwyer, Ali is maid of honor  
7/11/2016 Ashlyn disappears for a day in Orlando after another Breakers loss and Ali loses her mind with worry  
7/12/2016 Ashlyn comes home and talks with Ali about her mild depression  
7/28/2016 Ashlyn has big bday party for Ali and tells everybody about her Grandmother Lilian and Grandpa John and their two sons; also asks Ali to move in with her, Ali says yes after hesitating  
7/2016 Ashlyn starts working with Dr. Mattie Olsen for her depression  
8/2016 Ali starts working with Dr. Mattie Olsen on her Emily issues  
Hannah and Meg come up and stay with Ashlyn for a week; Sydney finally meets Hannah; Ali makes tentative peace with Hannah  
A/A go to Florida for vacation, relive prior year’s tour of SB but this time as girlfriends; fireworks at Epcot  
9/11/2016 Ashlyn suffers concussion in Breakers game in Houston  
9/28/2016 Ali takes Ashlyn with her to her company golf event again, Hilary Knight too this year; Ashlyn’s friendship with Julian Edelman starts  
9/2016 Ali moves into the big old house with Ashlyn  
Ali meets Kyle’s boyfriend Nico for the first time, doesn’t like him  
10/5/2016 Ashlyn gets Owl tattoo on her right inner forearm  
10/22/2016 Christopher Harris + Bethany Peterson get married (Ashlyn’s brother)  
10/2016 Ali takes Ashlyn to Mount Washington Hotel in NH for long weekend for her birthday  
Sydney and Dom Dwyer move into Ali’s old house in Stoneham  
At Breakers year-end party, Ali starts talking to Ashlyn & Hilary about forming a joint marketing plan – the beginning of Knight-Harris Company  
11/17/2016 Ali and Sarah see each other again for first time, at ABx show in Boston  
11/2016 Kyle and Nico come for Thanksgiving and Nico is sweet and charming and nice, Kyle tells Ali he’s in love  
12/12/2016 Ali proposes to Ashlyn on their sunrise rock; Ashlyn proposes to Ali back at the house with her own ring  
12/22/2016 Ali and Ashlyn go to The Nutcracker together for the first time  
12/24/2016 Ali and Ashlyn start their tradition of exchanging naughty gifts on Christmas Eve  
12/2016 Hannah and new boyfriend Dev cancel Meg’s visit with Ashlyn  
Ali finishes and stocks the studio for Ashlyn for Christmas  
Ashlyn meets the NH Kriegers for the first time at Christmas

1/6/2017 Ali and Ashlyn celebrate Epiphany together for first time  
1/9/2017 Ashlyn & Ali adopt two puppies from Sweet Paws – Persey and Fred  
1/11/2017 Ali gets cyber bullied about Ashlyn’s social media post w/her and puppies; huge fight b/c Ali assumes Ashlyn revealed her secret  
1/12/2017 Ashlyn works w/Kristie and Whitney at Breakers HQ for NWSL draft  
1/2017 Sydney adopts Boss from Sweet Paws after Ashlyn and Ali get puppies  
1/30/2017 Julian Edelman wears hat or t-shirt that Ashlyn designed to Super Bowl media day and increases sales tremendously for Knight-Harris  
2/2017 Ali and Ashlyn learn to live together, good and bad  
3/1/2017 Ashlyn gets the flower lady tattoo on her right forearm  
3/2017 Ali and Ashlyn babysit baby Noah Cross overnight for the first time  
4/16/2017 Breakers Home Opener; Ali sits next to Tom Brady  
4/17/2017 Boston Marathon during Ashlyn & Hilary’s Nike Commercial shoot; Ashlyn famous for helping Marjorie finish the race  
4/2017 Ali takes Ashlyn to see the hanging nasturtiums at the Gardner for the first time  
Ali and Sarah collaborate on a work project; Ali finds out Sarah dating Erin Campbell and invites them to Breakers opening game; first time Ali meets Erin; first time Ali’s family meets Sarah  
Ali decides she’ll be leaving her sales job at the end of 2017 and starts working part-time for Knight-Harris in 2017  
6/2017 Jared Kimball comes to work for Knight-Harris as summer intern  
Ashlyn meets Dev in DC for the first time, asks for Meg to be in wedding  
7/1/2017 Ali and Ashlyn’s bachelorette party, Jill & Jill party  
7/2/2017 Ashlyn takes her Harris family to the Horribles parade in Gloucester  
7/4/2017 Ali and Ashlyn take Mike and Chris Harris to the Esplanade for the big 4th of July Boston Pops concert and fireworks show; meet up with Nathan Kimball – Jared’s older brother and Kyle’s old friend from HS  
7/2017 Kyle and Nico break up at Jill & Jill / 4th of July weekend  
Ashlyn surprises Ali with a long weekend in Bermuda for her birthday  
7/31/2017 John ‘Johnny’ Francis Harris born (Chris Harris’ son)  
8/25/2017 Ali and Ashlyn get married at the Hammond Castle in Gloucester  
8/2017 Meg spends week after wedding with Ashlyn & Ali – first time without Hannah being there  
9/19/2017 Cassius ‘Cash’ Cruz Dwyer born (Sydney’s son)  
9/2017 Jared Kimball starts working full-time at Knight-Harris after graduation  
10/1/2017 Ashlyn gets cuts and scrapes to her stomach and right side and bruised ribs at end of semi-final game in Chicago  
10/11/2017 Media day at Championship Week, Kristie Mewis reveals how Ashlyn turned down offer to play for the Orlando Pride to stay with the Breakers  
10/15/2017 Breakers lose the Championship game in Orlando vs Portland  
10/2017 Ali helps Ashlyn at her soccer camp and has trouble dealing with it  
11/15/2017 Celebrate Fred & Persey’s one-year birthday (split the difference between their two actual birthdays in Oct 2016 and Nov 2016  
11/19/2017 Johnny Harris’ Christening in Satellite Beach, Ashlyn & Ali godparents  
11/2017 Ali and Ashlyn meet Tammye’s new friend Carol for the first time  
Ashlyn and Hilary go on Ellen DeGeneres show  
Gram’s breast cancer is back; Ali tells Ashlyn about Erica’s mom’s story  
Jennifer Tucker, Ashlyn & Whitney’s friend from UNC, joins Knight-Harris as agent; Ali gets certified as agent too  
12/3/2017 Cassius Dwyer’s Christening in Ipswich, Ali and Ashlyn godparents  
12/12/2017 Ali has farewell dinner at Sales job company and formally quits job  
12/30/2017 Ali postpones their honeymoon so they can go spend time with Gram; big fight – biggest one yet  
12/2017 Niki Cross builds a wooden advent calendar for Ashlyn to give to Ali and then builds a nativity set just like Gram’s old, destroyed one for Ali to give to Ashlyn 

1/1/2018 Ashlyn & Ali start minimoon road trip to Florida with dogs; Harris family tries to get ready for the end of Gram’s life  
1/15/2018 Ali starts her 1-year accelerated MBA program at Northeastern University; works part-time at K-H at same time  
1/19/2018 Ashlyn does NWSL draft again from Breakers HQ with Kristie Mewis  
1/2018 Ryan Flanagan proposes to Whitney Engen  
2/21/2018 Gram dies  
2/2018 Knight-Harris office moves from house to garage  
3/2018 Lifetime TV chooses Ashlyn to be part of big ad campaign promoting NWSL, all four of the players selected are subjects of short documentary during preseason and Ashlyn’s segment reveals how sad she is about losing Gram. Fans love her.  
Mike Harris struggles after his mother’s death and loses his job and almost falls off the wagon. Kyle Krieger helps him stay sober and Mike starts working for Beth at the flower shop  
4/2018 Kyle Krieger and Nathan Kimball start dating  
Marcy Hopkins starts working at Knight-Harris, Ali grooms her as protégé  
Mrs. Cummings, Mrs. Riley’s mom – the one who had been good friends with Grandma Lilian, dies  
5/2018 Vacation to Puerto Rico for Ali and Ashlyn  
6/2018 Ali gets wave tattoo on her sweet spot inside her left hip  
8/2018 Meg visits Ashlyn & Ali, starting annual routine  
Jerry Fuller, Julian Edelman’s NFL agent, joins Knight-Harris  
9/11/2018 Ali is pregnant with first baby, via IVI  
9/29/2018 Breakers host their first NWSL playoff game, beating NC Courage  
10/14/2018 Breakers win their first NWSL Championship, beating Portland Thorns in the new LA Strikers stadium  
10/2018 Tammye tells Ashlyn that she and Carol are a couple  
Ali takes Ashlyn to Chatham Inn on Cape Cod for birthday weekend  
11/20/2018 Ali & Ashlyn hear baby’s heartbeat for 1st time at 12-week appointment  
11/22/2018 Ashlyn and Ali host their first Thanksgiving  
11/2018 Ali finds out her mom and Mike are having some problems  
Robert Kraft joins ownership group of Boston Breakers  
12/14/2018 Ali finishes MBA program!  
12/15/2018 Ashlyn throws Ali a surprise congrats party at Niki & Molly’s house after Noah’s 3rd birthday party  
12/24/2018 Ali lets Ashlyn drive them home from NH Krieger’s Christmas Eve, in the snow  
12/27/2018 Ashlyn & Ali see Gram’s house, redone by Chris & Beth, for first time  
12/2018 Ashlyn Harris becomes more of a nation-wide name and her endorsements skyrocket by the end of 2018 (Nike, Suburu, GoPro, Betty Sue’s) and Lifetime TV sign her up to do player interviews starting in 2019 NWSL season. Julian Edelman also talked her up a lot in mainstream sports media whenever he could.

1/15/2019 Ali & Ashlyn find out that the baby is a boy  
1/16/2019 Ali gets her MBA at official ceremony  
1/19/2019 Ashlyn & Ali, pregnant, go to Hawaii for 2-week honeymoon  
1/2019 Ali starts full-time at K-H  
2/14/2019 Ashlyn & Ali feel baby kick for first time  
2/23/2019 Ashlyn does first Suburu Road Trip with Julian Edelman  
2/2019 Ashlyn surprises Ali w/new soaking tub in master bathroom  
Ali finds new office building for Knight-Harris Co in Cambridge  
Ashlyn & Ali find out the history of Captain Andrew Leighton and the big old house  
3/2/2019 Ashlyn does second Suburu Road Trip with Rose Lavelle  
3/9/2019 New Boston Breakers/NE Revolution stadium opens for Revs opener  
4/15/2019 Ashlyn finally goes to Boston Marathon w/Ali and her friends  
4/20/2019 Boston Breakers Home opener at new stadium  
4/2019 Ashlyn & Ali attend Birthing Classes for 5 weeks  
5/13/2019 Knight-Harris moves into new offices in Cambridge  
5/29/2019 Andrew ‘Drew’ Holatka Krieger born, 2 weeks late, natural delivery  
6/1/2019 Tammye Harris comes to stay for 2 weeks to help with new baby  
6/15/2019 Deb Christopher comes to stay for the summer to help with new baby  
6/2019 Ashlyn covers WWC 2019 (in France) from ESPN studio in CT  
Knight-Harris Co grows, hires summer intern Paula Curdo  
Ken Krieger has to put his dog, Apollo, to sleep  
7/4/2019 Whitney Engen’s bachelorette party at hotel in Cambridge  
7/28/2019 Ashlyn takes Ali to Ogunquit, ME for the weekend for her bday, Ali’s first night away from the baby  
8/4/2019 Intern Paula Curdo makes her move and Ashlyn shuts her down; Ali fires her the next day  
8/2019 Ali locks herself out of house w/sleeping Drew inside  
Ashlyn does third Suburu Road Trip with Hilary Knight to NYC  
9/2019 Ali goes back to work part-time from home  
10/18/2019 Ali brings Drew to Portland, OR to watch Ashlyn’s championship game  
10/23/2019 Ashlyn does fourth Suburu Road Trip with Whitney to NC  
10/26/2019 Whitney Engen and Ryan Flanagan get married, Ashlyn matron of honor  
11/2019 Ali and Ashlyn have big fight about communicating better about Drew now that Ashlyn is home more and Ali is working more  
12/8/2019 Ali and Sydney have argument in truck; Ali feels awful about being a bad friend and vows to better going forward  
12/22/2019 Drew’s christening; Chris & Beth Harris godparents  
12/2019 Koty Wild ruins Christmas with drunken, drug-addled tirade, Carol Lanier has PTSD episode and tells her story of abusive ex-husband

1/16/2020 Edgar Rafael Guerrero born (Kyle’s adopted son)  
1/19/2020 Ashlyn gets schooner tattoo (the Mary Sarah) on the back of her right thigh, with Drew’s name on it  
1/24/2020 Elizabeth ‘Lizzy’ Linda Harris born (Chris Harris’ daughter)  
1/2020 Nathan Kimball moves in with Kyle Krieger in NYC  
Koty Wild starts outpatient rehab  
Whitney & Ryan Flanagan move into sublet house in Cambridge together  
2/15/2020 Hannah Doucette (Ashlyn’s ex) marries Dev Karmacharya  
4/20/2020 Evan Cross born (Niki’s son)  
4/2020 Ashlyn gives Bandit (puppy) to Koty as part of his rehab  
6/7/2020 Lizzy Harris’ Christening in SB (Beth’s sister and Chris’ friend Malcolm godparents)  
6/28/2020 Sydney has miscarriage  
7/9/2020 Deb’s 60th bday party in Miami, Syd & Ali bring Cash & Drew with them  
7/19/2020 Ashlyn hurts her back having sex with Ali at home  
7/28/2020 Deb makes Ali her 36 bday cake like the old days  
8/2020 Ashlyn does Olympics from studio in CT  
A/A make plans for Ali to get pregnant again using IUI this time  
9/2020 Koty Wild transfers from Boston College to Tufts University  
Ali meets Sarah at the Gardner to talk and tell her about Emily and how important Sarah was to her while they were dating  
Ali gets pregnant and both she and Ash are scared b/c Syd’s miscarriage  
11/7/2020 Breakers win Supporters Shield and Championship in Boston’s stadium; Whitney Engen Flanagan retires from NWSL after season  
11/2020 Kyle Krieger and Nathan Kimball get engaged  
12/2020 Koty Wild apologizes to Carol at Christmas, one year later  
2020 Dom Dwyer joins training staff for NE Revs & Boston Breakers  
Madeline Krieger born (Ali’s cousin Jeff’s daughter)  
Amanda ‘Mandy’ Mills born (Ali’s cousin Rachael’s daughter)

1/2021 Whitney Engen Flanagan starts Harvard Law School  
5/2021 Drew gets first big boy bed  
6/19/2021 Josephine ‘Josie’ Marie Krieger born (2 weeks early, emergency)  
Sarah Frances Warren + Erin Kathleen Campbell get married (Ali’s ex)  
7/2021 Sydney & Dom Dwyer move to new house in Lynnfield, MA  
7/3/2021 Ali and Ashlyn have huge fight about Ashlyn’s decision to save Ali instead of baby Josie; both women struggling with different demons  
7/11/2021 Ashlyn has breakdown in driveway, Ali takes care of her even though they’re still fighting  
7/14/2021 Ali finally hears Ashlyn’s story in Mattie’s office with Whitney; they start to heal and come together using nap therapy  
8/14/2021 Kyle Krieger and Nathan Kimball get married on Cape Cod  
8/21/2021 Last home game Ashlyn plays in NWSL for Boston Breakers - a win against the LA Strikers; also first game Josie attends; also game where Meg is Ashlyn’s player escort for pregame  
8/2021 Meg meets Josie for first time; Aunt Becky hurts Meg’s feelings and Ali tells her off over the phone  
9/4/2021 Last away game, last ever game, Ashlyn plays in NWSL for Boston Breakers – a win at the Vancouver Greys  
9/14/2021 Ashlyn & Drew in freak car accident in Cambridge (Drew breaks his arm & Ashlyn has head injury and broken leg with knee damage)  
9/18/2021 Kyle cuts Ashlyn’s hair short  
9/25/2021 Big Breakers game where Ashlyn reveals new look, and announces new plan to form MHI; Becky Sauerbrunn remembers Ali from Penn St  
10/6/2021 Ali & Ashlyn take Tammye & Carol to Provincetown  
10/10/2021 Josie’s Christening; Sydney & Dom Dwyer godparents  
10/2021 Mental Health Initiative (MHI) started after Ashlyn’s interview about her own mental health struggles and the difficult year her family had  
At K-H Christian Agnew vs Kamala Pierce drama unfolds  
11/17/2021 James Kenneth Dwyer born (Sydney’s son)  
12/2021 A/A bring kids to Miami for Christmas with Deb & Mike  
Agnew v Pierce resolution gains K-H many new fans and clients

2/3/2022 Cristina Dominga Guerrero born (Kyle’s adopted daughter)  
2/26/2022 Ashlyn tells Ali about retiring and wanting to have a baby  
2/2022 Ashlyn’s Nike shoot in NYC  
Ashlyn and Hilary Knight do Ellen DeGeneres show in LA (airs in March)  
3/4/2022 Penny Cross born (Niki’s daughter)  
3/20/2022 James Dwyer’s christening; Ali and Ashlyn godparents again  
3/24/2022 Bob Kraft asks Ashlyn to stay on after retirement as ambassador  
3/2022 Whitney & Ryan move into condo in Arlington, MA  
Mental Health Initiative (MHI) officially incorporated; Helen Siegfriedt hired to help get it started and then run the non-profit for the first five years  
6/18/2022 Whitney Engen’s Pillars of Excellence induction ceremony  
6/2022 Deb Christopher retires from teaching, party down in Miami  
7/6/2022 Ashlyn’s retirement officially announced  
7/2022 Ali takes Ashlyn for surprise surfing vacation to Costa Rica  
Ashlyn gets Josie’s name added to tattoo  
8/2022 Very first 4-Family vacation  
Ashlyn & Meg roadtrip to UNC; talk about what to call each other  
9/2022 Ashlyn gets pregnant!  
Ali and Ashlyn fight about Ashlyn travelling so much while pregnant  
Lady Gaga joins MHI and befriends Ashlyn  
11/2022 Ashlyn finds out she’s having twins  
Thanksgiving in Satellite Beach, meet Lydia for first time (Mike H’s gf); Ashlyn takes Ali, Drew and Josie to visit Gram’s childhood house, lake, and Holatka graves  
12/2022 Ashlyn struggling with pregnancy hormones  
2022 Seamus Krieger born (Ali’s cousin Jon’s son)

2/2023 Ali & Ashlyn go on babymoon to Key West after Miami visit w/kids  
2/2023 Whitney graduates Harvard Law School & starts at K-H  
3/2023 Ashlyn & Ali buy minivan; Meg gets her own room on 3rd floor  
3/23/2023 Fly to Satellite Beach to celebrate Tammye’s 60th birthday  
5/13/2023 Dodge Christopher Krieger & Lilian ‘Lily’ Isabella Krieger born  
5/25/2023 Tanner Wild graduates Providence College  
6/2023 Ashlyn does WWC (in Australia) from garage, nursing Lily  
All grandparents come to help, even Mike Harris, by himself  
Kyle gets angry with Ali for not coming to his 40th bday party  
9/2023 Drew goes to preschool  
Ashlyn gets twins’ names added to tattoo  
9/17/2023 Twins’ Christening; Whitney & Ryan godparents to Dodge; Kyle & Nathan godparents to Lily  
10/6/2023 Daphne Campbell-Warren born (Ali’s ex Sarah’s daughter)  
10/14/2023 Ashlyn covers NWSL Championship week in LA and takes whole family  
11/2023 Josie is potty trained and gets big girl bed  
Ashlyn films another Nike ad in NYC  
12/2023 Mrs. Riley’s retirement party (old house cleaner and Grandma Lilian’s friend)  
Ashlyn struggles leaving twins at daycare

1/2024 Ashlyn and Ali take kids to Disney World for week, then SB for week  
Ali finally surfs! Tammye finally talks to Ashlyn about arthritis  
Kyle Krieger graduates NYU Film School  
Tanner Wild gets drafted by NE Revs in MLS, Ali is his agent  
Ashlyn films Suburu minivan commercial in Boston w/Drew & Josie  
2/7/2024 Ashlyn’s big Nike ad campaign event in NYC, brings brother Chris Harris as her plus 1, Lady Gaga performs for her too  
3/2/2024 Maddox Leroux Dwyer born (Sydney’s son)  
4/8/2024 Ashlyn takes family up to VT for solar eclipse  
4/2024 Persey has emergency surgery, loses most of her intestines (dog)  
Deb Christopher’s trip to Italy (gift from Ali & Ashlyn)  
Koty Wild and Brianna Taparia get engaged  
5/4/2024 Ashlyn’s Pillars of Excellence ceremony for Breakers  
5/2024 Julie Donaldson tells Ali and Ashlyn about Sam Machado’s sad story  
6/2/2024 Maddox Dwyer’s christening; Ali and Ashlyn godparents again  
6/15/2024 Carmelina Moscato & Kacey Bellamy’s wedding in NH, A/A long weekend away  
6/22/2024 Ali and Sam Machado talk at Josie’s bday party, become friends  
6/2024 Deb Christopher comes home from Italy to warn Ali about ovarian cancer  
7/2024 Ashlyn and Ali and 4-families go to LA for Olympics (Hannah & Meg come for a weekend too); Ashlyn’s background with President Elizabeth Warren becomes more common knowledge  
8/2024 Ali finally gets into Marcy Hopkins’ fantasy football game; encourages her to get MBA on K-H’s dime  
Ali celebrates her 40th bday with friends in RI as big group  
Ali starts coaching Drew’s soccer team for first time  
Deb’s cousin Maria dies from ovarian cancer in MD  
Ali teaches Meg to use a tampon  
9/2024 Drew starts kindergarten  
Kyle’s film does well at NY Film Festival  
Ashlyn’s Nike ad campaign very popular, poses with model which starts rumors about breakup with Ali  
10/19/2024 NWSL Championship week in Orlando, Ashlyn brings whole family again  
10/27/2024 Young fan of Ashlyn’s visits the big old house, first time  
11/2024 Finally find location for The Academy (Greenfield, NH)  
Sarah Warren (Ali’s ex) tells Ali that Sam has feelings for her  
Sam & Ethan Machado come to Ali and Ashlyn’s house for Thanksgiving  
12/10/2024 Drew’s holiday concert, Ali & Sam Machado volunteering offstage; Sam gets upset and kisses Ali when she comforts him

1/6/2025 Ashlyn and Ali celebrate Epiphany for first time with the kids  
1/17/2025 Ashlyn in Houston for NWSL draft; Lily’s lip injury, Julie Donaldson comes over to help and Sam Machado drops Drew back home. They all stay for dinner, grown-ups get tipsy and after Julie goes home, Sam kisses Ali  
1/18/2025 Ali tries to talk to Sam about it the next day but he forces himself on her in the kitchen and Ashlyn comes in to break it up  
1/28/2025 Ali has her first trans-vaginal ultrasound to hunt for ovarian cancer (she has them four times a year)  
1/2025 Ashlyn is assistant coach for Drew’s basketball team  
2/22/2025 Whitney’s baby shower; Meg babysits Drew & Josie for first time  
3/27/2025 Rebecca ‘Becca’ Meadow Flanagan born (Whitney’s daughter)  
5/2025 Twins get big kid beds  
6/7/2025 Koty Wild and Brianna Taparia get married  
6/22/2025 The Stacy Everett Lewis Academy opens for first time! Jane Sheldrick runs campground year round  
7/6/2025 Becca Flanagan’s christening; Ashlyn and Ali are godparents with Whitney’s brother & his wife  
7/2025 Ashlyn goes to Germany for EUROs for 3 weeks; Ali joins her for last 10 days as a second honeymoon  
8/2025 Big 40th bday bash for Ashlyn, Dom Dwyer & Niki Cross (Lady Gaga shows up too); Ali’s friend Erica admits that her marriage has fallen apart  
9/2025 Ali coaches both Drew & Josie’s soccer teams  
Josie starts preschool  
Mrs. Riley dies, have to explain death to the kids for first time  
Drew tries football and hates it  
10/19/2025 Ali gives Ashlyn her tricked-out JEEP for her 40th birthday  
10/2025 NWSL Championship Week in Boston  
11/2025 Josie getting teased at school bc birthmark on her neck; Ali goes in and does a show & tell with her to educate the kids about birthmarks, etc.  
Ali and Ashlyn meet Sam Machado and his new gf Lisa at school luncheon for Drew and Ethan  
Erica and daughter Maisy come to Krieger’s Thanksgiving, reaching out for help after divorce (Ali & Syd’s longtime friend)  
12/2025 Ashlyn has knee surgery; Ali does Nutcracker for her in front parlor  
Kyle and Nathan get first, temporary, foster child  
2025 Kathleen ‘Katie’ Krieger born (Ali’s cousin Jon’s daughter)

2/6/2026 Ali and Ashlyn go to log cabin in ME for anniversary weekend  
2/2026 Kyle & Nathan start fostering Edgar & Cristina Guerrero  
Ashlyn gets Meg’s name added to her ship tattoo  
3/19/2026 Meg runs away to Gloucester, via train from DC  
3/2026 Ryan Flanagan becomes new head coach of Boston Cannons (lacrosse)  
4/5/2026 Kyle & Nathan bring Edgar & Cristina to Boston for Easter  
4/14/2026 Ashlyn has a PTSD flare-up and Ali and Ashlyn go see Mattie  
4/24/2026 Tammye & Carol get married in FL  
4/2026 Ashlyn coaches Josie’s softball team; Sam Machado coaches Drew’s baseball team  
Ali gives Whitney opportunity to form the Engen Foundation  
5/2026 Ashlyn talks to Erin Campbell-Warren (Sarah’s wife) about gardening; Horticultural therapy prescribed by therapist  
6/7/2026 Ashlyn plants her first garden in the backyard  
6/18/2026 Ali and Ashlyn start last day of school celebration w/Drew & Josie  
7/2026 Kyle & Nathan bring kids up for week & 4th of July; bond w/ Ashlyn  
Hannah & Dev visit to watch Meg at Academy for advanced, invitational week  
Dom Dwyer gets promoted to senior trainer at Revs/Breakers  
8/2026 Whitney & Ryan buy new house in Winchester, MA  
Paula Curdo (the former intern) makes news, gives props to Ali & K-H  
Ashlyn gets laurel leaves tattoo near her collarbone 9/2026 Niki Cross starts new job as Asst Coach for Women’s Soccer team at Boston College  
10/2026 Ashlyn does NWSL Championship week in Atlanta; takes twins w/her  
11/16/2026 Luna dies of old age (Kyle’s dog)  
11/2026 Ashlyn gets the woman's symbol tattoo on her midsection 12/2026 Christmas w/Meg; Ali and Ashlyn bring kids to MHI ball so Josie can dance with Ashlyn all dressed up; Deb takes everybody to Nutcracker  
12/25/2026 Hannah Doucette & Dev Karmacharya separate after he reveals his bigotry at Christmas  
Kyle & Nathan adopt new puppy from Sweet Paws - Peaches 

1/2027 NWSL finally gets to 20 teams and starts two division league  
Ashlyn asst coach for Drew’s basketball; head coach for Josie’s  
2/16/2027 Ashlyn takes Ali to Frank Lloyd Wright buildings in Florida  
2/2027 Ashlyn experiences her first devastating Nor’easter in Boston  
3/30/2027 Kyle & Nathan officially adopt Edgar & Cristina Guerrero  
3/2027 Helen Siegfriedt agrees to stay at MHI for another year to hire and train her replacement  
Hannah officially files for divorce from Dev  
Ashlyn gets the 'broken' young woman tattoo on her upper right arm 4/2027 Ali has big scare with ultrasound results  
5/2027 Ashlyn plants bigger garden with Carol’s help  
6/28/2027 Thomas ‘Tommy’ Engen Flanagan born (Whitney’s son)  
6/2027 Ashlyn travels to cover WWC in USA, East Coast  
7/2027 Ali fills in at the Academy for a week, first time ever coaching there  
9/2027 Ali coaches all four kids soccer – Dodge is phenomenal  
Ashlyn gets William Henry Mercer goalkeeper tattoo on her lower left leg 10/5/2027 Ashlyn gets summons from Dev’s lawyer in divorce with Hannah  
10/19/2007 Ali surprises Ashlyn for her birthday in Minneapolis for NWSL Champ week  
10/2027 Liam Krieger born (Ali’s cousin Jon’s son)  
11/9/2027 Ashlyn is deposed for Hannah & Dev’s divorce case, Whitney her lawyer  
11/23/2027 Chris & Ashlyn’s friend Malcolm’s funeral in FL  
11/25/2027 Thanksgiving from Hell in FL, Chris attacks Ashlyn (injures Mike Christopher, Mike Harris, Ali and Ashlyn)  
12/17/2027 Mike Christopher retires; Ali and Ashlyn bring Drew and Josie to Miami for the party

1/19/2028 Ali goes to Drew’s mother/son dance; Ashlyn went last year – they realize he has a problem going with Ashlyn because of her different appearance  
2/18/2028 Chris Harris intervention during Feb vacation week in FL  
2/23/2028 Josie picks Koty Wild to go to her first father/daughter dance  
2/2028 Hannah Doucette divorces Dev Karmacharya  
Chris Harris goes into 60-day rehab in FL; follow up family counseling  
Ashlyn gets Poseidon/shark tattoo on her left thigh 5/2028 Chris completes rehab and moves back home  
Ali asst coaches Dodge’s baseball; Ashlyn coaches Josie & Lily softball  
5/14/2028 Dodge breaks arm skateboarding  
6/22/2028 Mike Christopher has heart attack in Miami; Ali takes Deb down there  
7/21/2028 Ashlyn & family go to France for Olympics  
8/11/2028 Kyle & Nate leave kids with Ali and Ashlyn for weekend for first time  
9/2028 Meg gets driver’s license (16-1/2 yrs old)  
Ali & Whitney find perfect space for Engen Foundation in Kendall Sq  
Drew’s stomach problems get Ali and Ashlyn’s attention  
12/2028 Taylor Gervasio takes over for Helen Siegfriedt at MHI; makes Ali irrationally jealous  
10th year complete at K-H (starting when Ali worked full-time); have big party and Ali is star of viral video of her kicking butt playing ping pong with Ashlyn, Whitney and Hilary  
Ali and Ashlyn have big fight about Ashlyn and kids delivering the neighbor gifts without Ali

1/18/2029 Drew’s Dr. appt with specialist for his stomach  
1/2029 Ali wins Cambridge’s ‘Businesswoman of the Year 2028’  
All four kids play basketball, Ashlyn head coaches all but asst coaches Drew  
Old Mrs. Ornstein dies (neighbor across the street); Molly Cross’ dad dies; Ashlyn’s Florida bestie, Liz’s mother dies; Whitney’s brother & wife lose baby  
Ashlyn films 1st Suburu ad (of 4 seasonal ads) with kids and dogs in NH  
Josie gets bullied at school  
2/7/2029 Ali honored at Boston University reception for Alumnae Award  
2/2029 4-Family vacation to Disney World! Meg too.  
Ashlyn goes to LA to film American Express ad and do Ellen DeGeneres special for sports stars, brings Ali with her  
3/2029 Ali appears on cover of Boston University Alumnae magazine  
Fred dies of cancer (dog)  
Lady Gaga and Vero Nixon promote/model Ashlyn’s new clothing line  
4/2029 Meg & Hannah come to Boston for April vacation week to visit colleges  
Suburu commercial shoot #2, with Meg this time  
Meg goes to Boston Marathon for first time  
5/4/2029 Engen Foundation fundraiser – Newlywed Game  
5/2029 Meg goes to Junior prom with group of friends  
Ali and Ashlyn take Drew to child psychologist for stomach problem  
Ali teaches Drew to mow the lawn now that he’s 10; Kyle unveils special birthday video from all the footage he’s compiled since Drew was born  
6/2029 Niki and Ashlyn start building treehouse in empty lot next door  
7/3/2029 Ali is afraid of Chris Harris in the big old house; Vicki talks with her about it from her experience with Koty  
7/2029 Ashlyn goes to Israel for 3 weeks for EUROs; kids miss her like crazy and Ali gets Drew his first phone so he can chat with Ashlyn  
Suburu commercial #3 shoots: beach, Breakers, Academy  
Lizzy Harris (Ashlyn’s niece) goes to Academy for first time  
8/2029 4-Family friends joke about Ali’s ‘secret admirer’ during vacation  
9/2029 Ali & Ashlyn do Mia Hamm’s annual charity golf event in NC for first time  
10/2029 Ali & Whitney go to Cambridge police about stalker  
Suburu commercial #4 shoots: fall foliage, school, kids sports  
Ali gets Ashlyn new puppy for birthday, Logan  
Ali can’t find the blue stone to take with her to ultrasound  
The whole family, including Ali & Ashlyn, dress up as super heroes for Halloween; coordinate with Kyle and his family in NYC too  
11/10/2029 Ali takes Ashlyn to Berkshires for belated birthday weekend; stops to see favorite little waterfall for first time on the way  
11/2029 Drew is 5th grader and participates in the ‘First Thanksgiving’ at school; Ashlyn and Ali both volunteer  
Ali and Ashlyn tell extended family about stalker at Thanksgiving, everybody on high alert  
12/14/2029 Ali’s stalker comes to office at K-H; Emily Quindlen (her ex-fiancee)  
12/2029 Everybody comes to big old house for Christmas to help Ali and Ashlyn recover; kids love having all their grandparents there all the time

1/9/2030 Officer Fulkerson brings blue stone and copy of Emily’s diary to Ali and Ashlyn  
1/2030 Brutal month where Ali’s recovery from concussion leads to depression; Sydney reads Emily’s diary to Ali and then begins cleaning the house  
2/2030 House gets physically cleaned; it gets cleansed and blessed; it gets repainted and the master bedroom & bathroom are redecorated; last step is to reclaim the blue stone and A/A do that down in Satellite Beach in the ocean during Feb vacation.

2/2030 Drew gets to see Red Sox Spring training in Fort Myers, FL during February vacation  
3/8/2030 Meg’s 18th birthday; she gets her full driver’s license; a brand new Jeep Wrangler from Hannah; and has sex for the first time (with Marcus)  
3/2030 Both Tammye (67) and Carol (69) retire  
Robert Kraft dies and leaves his ownership shares (40%) of Boston Breakers to Ashlyn; he also leaves her final instructions/arrangements/funding for the Ashlyn Harris Sports Complex to be built  
4/2030 Josie breaks her right forearm falling through jungle gym at school recess  
Meg goes on Spring Break with her friends to Florida (Harrises close by)  
5/17/2030 Meg goes to senior prom with Marcus as her date, finally  
5/2030 Ashlyn finally meets the new neighbor across the street, Andy Pitman; she agrees with the Donaldsons and doesn’t like him  
While planning Meg’s drive up to Boston for college later in the summer, Hannah lashes out at Ali and says hurtful things, hurt feelings linger  
6/6/2030 Meg graduates Woodrow Wilson high school in Tenleytown, Washington DC and most of the extended family attend the ceremony  
6/18/2030 Ali and Ashlyn go visit Emily Quindlen at McLean Hospital to return her cross necklace and try to show her that they will never be anything but together, forever; Ali warns Emily to stay away from her family  
6/23/2030 Year 6 of The Academy starts; Josie attends for the first time as an official camper; Lizzy Harris attends the first 3 weeks  
6/14/2030 Bill Kimball, Nathan and Jared’s father, dies after being diagnosed with prostate cancer in March.  
6/2030 Hannah takes Meg to Spain for final 2 weeks of Men’s World Cup  
7/10/2030 Lily breaks left leg when Oliver Pitman, horrible new neighbor across the street, runs over it on his bicycle; Ali meets Andy Pitman for the first time and almost rips him apart – he’s a complete asshole  
7/2030 A/A take kids to Washington DC for family vacation, hang out with Meg and Hannah; also visit Deb’s Scaglione family in Virginia, meet Deb’s cousin Diana and her family; Deb tells Ali that cousin Diana has ovarian cancer and it’s bad  
8/1/2030 Ashlyn and Hannah drive Meg (and bestie Tiff) up to Boston for college (athletes report early for preseason camp); Meg starts her college soccer career as a back-up for Boston College (D1 team playing in ACC); Hannah flies up for every game to support her daughter  
9/3/2030 Drew starts 6th grade, first year in middle school, rides the bus now  
9/2030 A/A go to NC for Mia Hamm’s charity golf tournament again  
10/2030 Ashlyn goes to the NWSL Championship Week as commentator for last time; Breakers lose in the Final to Houston  
Boss Leroux (Syd’s dog) dies  
11/2030 Boston College loses in first round of ACC tournament (doesn’t qualify for NCAA tournament), Meg wasn’t prepared to play and Ali gets angry with her about it  
11/21/2030 Thanksgiving at the big old house; Meg & Hannah stay with the Kriegers; Hannah and Ali finally talk; Ashlyn & Sydney have talk with all the kids in the basement about bisexuality and bi-racial marriage (Tanner Wild’s new girlfriend, Renee, is black); Chris and Ashlyn talk about nearly taking another person’s life with their bare hands  
12/2030 New England Revolution, and Tanner Wild, win the MLS Cup!  
A/A take kids to Florida for quick Christmas (busy holiday schedule with kids, Josie’s solo in holiday concert and Drew’s basketball tourney); Ali and Chris finally talk  
1/9/2031 Dodge jumps out of treehouse and breaks his right wrist  
1/2031 Josie competes in the ‘Cape Ann Junior Idol’ talent show  
Carol has left hip replacement surgery in FL  
First time Ashlyn doesn’t host the NWSL draft  
The Academy starts weekend satellite camps with Kristie Mewis, Sammy Mewis and Stephanie McCaffrey running them  
2/4/2031 A/A visit Dr. Mattie Olsen and new shrink Dr. Cassidy Emerson to try and figure out why they’re fighting so much and why Ashlyn is so short-tempered with Ali  
2/8/2031 A/A go to Newport, RI for their 15th February anniversary  
2/17/2031 A/A and other grown-ups from 4-families go to Grenada for February vacation  
2/23/2031 Drew goes on his very first date with his very first girlfriend, Jocelyn  
3/26/2031 Groundbreaking ceremony for ‘Ashlyn Harris Sports Complex’  
3/2031 Ali goes back to work at K-H office in Cambridge, using Ashlyn’s office  
Boston Breakers get new head coach, Abby Smith  
4/13/2031 Cristina has a setback at Easter when Sydney yells at Cassius  
4/22/2031 Deb has right knee replacement surgery in Boston  
5/28/2031 Andy Pitman poisons the Krieger dogs; young Logan recovers but Persey dies the next day; A/A press charges after Drew reveals he filmed the altercation between Ashlyn and Andy Pitman as well as his confession; Ashlyn breaks her right ring finger after punching Andy Pitman  
5/2031 Drew does his history report on the big old house at school (Captain Leighton’s grandson, the US Naval Admirals, Brother Andre and the Home for Wayward Girls)  
Kyle tells Ali he thinks Drew is gay  
6/19/2031 Josie’s 10th b-day, celebrated at home in July after returning from WWC; Kyle shows his special b-day video for her  
6/2031 WWC in England; Ashlyn takes Meg and teammate/friend Gwen with her for first half; Ali and Grandpa Ken and Papa Mike bring kids for second half  
Penny Cross attends The Academy for first time; Lizzy Harris comes up for first 3 weeks again; Josie attends for 2 weeks; Cristina Guerrero attends for first time, with Josie, while Ali coaches too  
Brianna Wild (Koty’s wife) is finally able to get pregnant  
Andy Pitman accepts plea deal; he gets prison time (5 years) and the Pitmans aren’t allowed to live in Gloucester as long as the Kriegers still do  
7/2031 Drew and Edgar Guerrero go to sleepover Soccer camp again  
Meg goes home to DC for rest of summer to intern for Washington Spirit  
8/2031 Josie & Penny Cross get caught peeping at the public outhouse during 4-family vacation at the lake house  
A/A have huge fight about Drew being gay after Edgar reveals that something happened at sleepover soccer camp that summer; it lingers for almost a month  
9/8/2031 A/A go see child psychologist (Dr. Murphy) about Drew’s unwillingness to talk about his sexuality  
9/23/2031 A/A go to NC for Mia Hamm’s charity golf tournament again, and finally talk about their brutal fight 4 weeks earlier  
9/2031 The Pitmans (except for Andy who’s in prison) move away; Old Mrs. Ornstein’s house across the street empty again  
Josie gets a new piano teacher after Ms. Clinton retires  
10/2031 Ashlyn attends Championship Week for the first time as an official member of the ownership group of the Boston Breakers; Breakers win NWSL Championship!  
10/19/2031 After Breakers win Eastern Conf playoff game in Houston, Ashlyn travels to Meg’s game in NC with Hannah instead of flying home with her wife and kids to celebrate her own birthday  
11/7/2031 Meg plays very well for injured senior keeper in ACC tournament, makes her first collegiate PK save; she gets the start in first game of the NCAA College Cup tournament a week later  
11/8/2031 Deb’s cousin Diana dies; Ali speaks for her mom at the funeral  
11/2031 Josie is 5th grader and participates in the ‘First Thanksgiving’ at school; Ashlyn and Ali both volunteer  
12/1/2031 Ashlyn throws Whitney a surprise b-day party (#44) at K-H; Whitney tells Ash that Tommy Flanagan has enzyme deficiency that’s making him sick  
12/3/2031 Ali gets her Frankfurt tree tattoo  
12/12/2031 Ali re-enacts her marriage proposal to Ashlyn 15 years later, to the day, but up in the studio overlooking the ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pissed about the formatting but I can't figure out how to fix it. So sorry. :(


	3. Smut Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exactly what it sounds like. This is probably the most common question I get asked...."which chapter is the one with the "fill in the blank" sex scene?"  
> Hope this helps.

Part 1

Ch 1 Minor – Ali fantasizes about Ashlyn  
Ch 5 Minor – Ali & Sarah on Sarah’s couch; above belt only, Ali stops it  
Ch 7 Ali & Sarah’s first time, at Sarah’s apt; Ali’s first time in a loooong time  
Ch 11 Ali & Sarah, late night booty call that starts in Sarah’s kitchen  
Ch 30 Ali’s dream smut about waking up with Ashlyn in the hotel  
Ch 37 Ashlyn fantasizes about Ali straddling her face  
Ch 46 Ali & Ashlyn’s first time having sex, after their first date, at Ashlyn’s  
Ch 48 Valentine’s Day night at Ali’s house, Ali in lingerie

Part 2

Ch 3 Make up sex after first fight, on couch in front living room  
Ch 5 After embarrassing nitty gritty conversation, in Ashlyn’s bedroom, first time Ali sits on Ashlyn’s face  
Ch 7 Minor – Ashlyn wakes Ali up, “kiss me more”  
Ch 9 At Ali’s house, first time they do 69  
Ch 12 After dinner and dancing date, at Ali’s house; Ashlyn rougher than usual, on Ali’s couch; then upstairs in bed, Ali cries after sex for the first time  
Ch 14 In Provincetown for Sydney’s bachelorette party, after visiting sex shop together for first time; quickies in their room before getting back to the party  
Ch 17 After Ashlyn disappears in Orlando and Ali worries to death, sex in the big glass 2-person shower at Ashlyn’s; then Ali bends over the bathroom vanity and watches Ashlyn take her from behind  
Ch 21 During Harris family vacation in Boston, Ali steals Ashlyn for an afternoon at her house; First time Ali ties Ashlyn up  
Ch 24 Sex in the sea at Good Harbor Beach; Ali holds onto Ashlyn with legs wrapped around her waist  
Ch 25 After romantic dinner in Rockport, back at Ashlyn’s house; first time using strap-on together; first time Ali uses strap-on ever; first time Ali sucks strap-on  
Ch 30 During night at Epcot Center hotel, after fireworks; first time using double-sided dildo  
Ch 32 While packing up Ali’s house, in spare bedroom  
Ch 38 Send-off sex at home; First time Ashlyn ties Ali up; Ashlyn loves Ali’s feet  
Ch 42 Front Parlor fireplace sex, Ali in lingerie; Ashlyn uses whiskey stones  
Ch 45 Minor – interrupted fireplace sex in the kitchen during Christmas season  
Ch 46 Christmas Eve sex with special gifts; Ashlyn brings the big stand-alone mirror into the bedroom and uses Ali’s new, knobby strap-on from behind; Ashlyn grinds on Ali’s ass

Part 3

Ch 4 Quick sex in the private bathroom at Gillette stadium during Patriots playoff game  
Ch 7 Ashlyn gives Ali an orgasm in the big shower during really bad period cramps; then masturbates in front of Ali too; first time Ali lets Ashlyn help her  
Ch 11 During busy marathon week, late at night, Ali wearing Carolina Blue teddy lingerie; Ashlyn too impatient to take it off her  
Ch 14 Ashlyn brings room service up to Ali in her 3rd floor office at the house; Ashlyn wearing strap-on and sexy bra under one of Ali’s sexy robes  
Ch 17 On top of the washing machine in the mudroom, Ali gets worked up seeing Ashlyn trying to repair it  
Ch 21 Night of Rehearsal Dinner, sex interrupted by Hannah/Meg and Ali gets mad; much later Ali wakes Ashlyn up and they have sex, 69 with Ali on top in Ashlyn’s favorite position  
Ch 24 Wedding night at Beauport Hotel in Gloucester – starts out in soaking tub, then moves to bed; in morning, more sex and Ashlyn makes it difficult for Ali to place the room service order  
Ch 28 During NWSL playoff game in Chicago, Ali gives Ashlyn relaxing massage that leads to sex  
Ch 33 Christmastime, enjoying new naughty gifts like new black double-sided dildo; Ali gets Ashlyn off with it and then Ashlyn uses her hand to pump the thick new dildo and get Ali off  
Ch 36 Ashlyn gives Ali a massage on the front living room couch to ease her nerves after her first day of grad school. Turns into their first time using the ben wa balls; Ali squirts for first time and  
thinks she peed.  
Ch 39 Making a baby sex! Ali wears full lingerie with stockings and garters and heels; Ali sets up bedroom like Ashlyn had it for their very first date/sex night.  
Ch 43 Pregnant Ali sex in mid-afternoon on the banquette seat of the nook at the back of the family room, very public because K-H employees in the garage working; Ali cries afterwards

Part 4

Ch 4 Very pregnant Ali sex in glider chair in the nursery, Ashlyn gives her two orgasms  
Ch 9 Minor – Ali gets Ashlyn off in the soaking tub to tide her over until her 6-week postpartum appt  
Ch 10 At hotel near doctor’s office after Ali’s 6-week postpartum appt; Ali extremely nervous but excited to have sex with Ashlyn again  
Ch 15 Ali comes home in her business suit and Ashlyn meets her in the kitchen and gets Ali off up against the kitchen door before going up to the bedroom for more  
Ch 19 Ashlyn decorates bedroom with rose petals and they have sex with strap-on, Ali riding Ashlyn while Ashlyn supports her big, sore breastfeeding breasts; after Ali gets off, Ashlyn uses the dildo  
inside herself while Ali recovers  
Ch 23 At Whitney’s wedding in NC, Ali teases Ashlyn by coating her cigar in her own juices, then they have sex after the reception in their hotel room. Ali’s breasts leak but she finally doesn’t mind so  
much.  
Ch 29 They spend NYE at lesbian club with friends and get worked up. Ali makes Ashlyn masturbate for her on the drive home then practically attacks her once they get home. Sex in the dining room  
next to and on the dining room table  
Ch 31 On vacation in Fl at Chris & Beth’s house, in Ashlyn’s old room with baby Drew asleep in crib on the floor; fast and quiet sex  
Ch 35 Ali’s 36th bday evening at home with family. Ali comes home from work and they each put one ben wa ball in for the evening; have sex in their bed after everybody’s gone.  
Ch 38 Ashlyn’s 35th bday afternoon – Ali surprises her in the studio with her naked self and an expensive bottle of whiskey. Eventually end up in 69 position on top of the work table in the middle of  
the room.

Part 5

Ch 8 During afternoon naptime therapy (after Josie’s traumatic birth, their fight, and Ashlyn’s breakdown in the driveway), Ali gets Ashlyn off but has to wait 11 more days before she can have sex  
herself  
Ch 10 At the Beauport Hotel in Gloucester, after Ali’s 6-week postpartum appt. Careful, slow, sweet, romantic sex  
Ch 15 At home in bedroom, Ashlyn’s right leg in cast and propped up on pillows (after freak car accident with Ashlyn & Drew); Ashlyn wears strap-on and Ali rides her; Ashlyn uses small, ring-style  
vibrator on Ali too  
Ch 19 After date night, up in studio on 3rd floor, Ashlyn’s casted leg is aching and bothering her and it makes her mad. Ali props it up for her on the couch there and they have sex anyway, Ali on top  
in 69 position.  
Ch 24 At home, Ali makes Ashlyn tell her exactly what she wants. Ashlyn tells her to get the strap-on and put her hair up in a tight bun and keep her glasses on before pumping her with it.  
Ch 30 Early in Ashlyn’s pregnancy, after K-H shareholders Christmas dinner, Ashlyn and Ali stop at K-H office on way home so Ashlyn can pee. She gets completely worked up and Ali takes her up to  
her office couch; both of them much rougher than usual; Ashlyn cries afterwards.  
Ch 33 Home in bed in the middle of the night, Ashlyn 8 months pregnant and horny as hell, wakes up Ali for sex. Sideways 69 position with Ali’s foot tied to top of headboard – their typical position  
those days; Drew comes into room right after they both get off and gives them both a heart attack.  
Ch 40 After Horribles Parade day fireworks in backyard of big old house; it’s Ashlyn’s first time since having the twins. Ashlyn very nervous but very turned on, gets Ali off first and Ali cries happy  
tears. Ali gives Ashlyn her first orgasm in 2 months.  
Ch 45 After Nutcracker date night during Christmastime, all dressed up, Ashlyn has to pump breastmilk before they can have sex and asks Ali to sit with her. After she’s done, she asks Ali to help her  
clean up her breasts and they have sex right there in the nook.

Part 6

Ch 1 At Disneyworld with whole family on vacation together, on floor of their bathroom in their hotel suite after date night; fast and quiet but good.  
Ch 4 Happy Anniversary sex at home after Ashlyn returns from big NYC Nike event, Ali decorates bedroom and wears sexy new lingerie, makes Ashlyn answer question before letting her touch her.  
Ashlyn turns it around and makes Ali tell her how she touched herself the night before (watching Ashlyn at the event) before Ashlyn will touch her that night.  
Ch 8 Mother’s Day morning quickie before kids wake up; Ali grinds hard against Ashlyn’s face and gets off; Dodge wakes up before Ashlyn gets her orgasm.  
Ch 10 Away for long weekend at Carm & Kacey’s wedding, they have lots of sex. Ashlyn almost done breastfeeding and gives Ali one last treat – asks Ali to hold onto her breasts for her while she  
grinds on top of the knobby dildo pressed into Ali’s thigh; then asks Ali to clean up her breasts after her orgasm makes them leak.  
Ch 14 After date night at local movie theater, Ashlyn uses strap-on and they hold each other close the whole time  
Ch 18 After Nutcracker date night they have the whole house to themselves and get out the new ‘Floor Play’ game Ali bought them for Christmas. Ashlyn does 6 things to Ali, per the game, and Ali  
does 3 things to Ashlyn before they get carried away; Ali explores a forbidden zone.  
Ch 24 After Ali’s second ever ultrasound, she’s very emotional all evening and just has to tell Ashlyn how much she loves her; they have sex standing up near the foot of the bed because Ali is unwilling  
to wait even another second to feel Ashlyn inside her  
Ch 29 Ali flies to Munich, Germany and after a quick nap at the hotel Ali wakes Ashlyn up with kisses and touches and her favorite 69 position with Ali on top.  
Ch 30 Sex in the nightclub in Dusseldof, Germany; they fulfill their wish by having sex downstairs in the basement of the club after almost fucking each other on the actual dance floor  
Ch 36 After Ali finds out her friend Erica’s husband left her and her baby, she freaks out and is sad and fragile for a whole week. Ashlyn can’t help her mind feel better so she decides to make her body  
feel better, surprises Ali after putting the kids to bed and gives her all of the strength she can.  
Ch 40 Week of Thanksgiving, Ali’s wrists and ankles are tied to the bed. Ash gets her off and then Ali makes her come up and sit on her face.  
Ch 43 Shower sex after working out in the basement gym together; Ali supports Ashlyn and her sore knee and gets her off

Part 7

Ch 3 During anniversary weekend away in cabin, lots of sex; Ali wears Ashlyn’s old Breakers jersey and Ashlyn wears very special sexy boyshorts and bra for Ali  
Ch 6 After therapy appointment together, they have sex in the backseat of Ashlyn’s Jeep in parking lot  
Ch 10 At home in bedroom, Ashlyn uses strap-on from behind on Ali while watching each other in stand-alone mirror; Ali thinks about the changes in Ashlyn’s body  
Ch 14 At home in bedroom, Ashlyn makes Ali wear one of her boss lady shirts and suit jackets with her hair up and her glasses on; Ali rides the strap-on on Ashlyn’s lap  
Ch 18 After the MHI gala, at home, Ali jealous and bossy in the bedroom  
Ch 21 During Feb vacation in FL, Ashlyn takes Ali to St. Petersburg and they have sex in the hotel tub  
Ch 25 After Josie’s bday party at the house, send-off sex for Ashlyn before WWC on East Coast in USA; they use the double-ended ‘U’ shaped dildo and hold each other close the whole time; come at  
same time  
Ch 28 First day of preschool for the twins and both Ashlyn and Ali are sad and out of sorts, they go home and end up having sex on the couch in the family room and Deb walks in on them  
Ch 31 Ali surprises Ashlyn for her birthday in Minneapolis (during NWSL Championship Week); Ali gets Ashlyn off in the private bathroom of the club that night  
Ch 35 Christmas morning shower sex, Ali joins Ashlyn at the very end of her shower and gives her an orgasm; they’re interrupted by Lily before Ashlyn can reciprocate  
Ch 40 After Ali’s girls night out she falls asleep on the bed early and Ashlyn spoons her and wakes her up to go to bed, Ali convinces her to have sex; jokes she ‘had a good nap’  
Ch 44 Night before the flight to Paris for the Olympics family trip; 69 position, vibrating clit ring, Ashlyn uses dildo inside Ali while in 69  
Ch 48 In Vancouver for Championship week, Ali comes for Ashlyn’s bday but has terrible cramps; Ashlyn helps her back at the hotel  
Ch 52 At spa hotel in FL during date night, lots of sex; Ali on her knees in front of Ashlyn sitting on couch – uses grapes from chilled fruit tray inside Ashlyn

Part 8

Ch 3 Ali decorates bedroom in beach theme to surprise Ashlyn after a rough day for them both, Ali wears sexy bikini; they use the new ‘starfish’ scissoring toy  
Ch 8 Sleepy sex, just before falling asleep in bed, don’t even bother to take pajamas off

Part 9

Ch 1 In the back of the limo in LA after Ashlyn filmed AMEX commercial; Ashlyn tries new move on Ali  
Ch 4 At home in bed, Ashlyn gives Ali a massage and Ali wants more, flips over and has her way with Ashlyn  
Ch 8 Ashlyn’s locker room fantasy sex, in Breakers locker room after signing event with fans (on Josie’s bday); they stand against lockers and get each other off; Ashlyn cries afterwards – upset about  
almost losing both Ali and Josie 8 years ago  
Ch 12 Send-off sex before Ashlyn leaves for Israel and the EUROs; Ali bucks wildly and Ashlyn enjoys her favorite rollercoaster ride; Ashlyn scratches Ali’s sides, marking her up and leaving her  
something to think about while she’s gone  
Ch 15 At The Academy in a gardening shed during campfire; Ashlyn holds Ali from behind and gets her off, then Ali gets Ashlyn off while she lays on the ground  
Ch 19 In NC for Mia Hamm’s charity golf event; Ali tries role play for first time – Southern accent, new student on campus; go back to hotel and have sex  
Ch 24 Ali takes Ashlyn to the Berkshires for a belated birthday weekend, they stay in a glamping cabin and have lots of sex; Ashlyn uses strap-on on Ali from behind, Ali sucks off the dildo while  
Ashlyn still wearing it  
Ch 25 Still in Berkshires cabin, next night, slow teasing with ben wa balls during sunset and dinner and shower; move to bed and have sex, ending in 69 position with Ali on top; Ali squirts and dies  
from embarrassment because of position

Part 12

Ch 3 In the garage loft office, Ashlyn interrupts Ali’s work day for an early afternoon delight; Ashlyn gets Ali off while sitting on floor with Ali kneeling/straddling her and facing away from her; then change to 69 position  
Ch 6 In bed at home, Date Night, Ali worships each of Ashlyn’s scars and tattoos before using her mouth and hands to get her off  
Ch 10 At home, in bed, Ashlyn uses strap-on from behind Ali and the big mirror next to the bed, gives her an orgasm that way and then immediately eats her out for a second one  
Ch 14 Christmas special gift exchange in the empty house; downstairs in front of the fire in the family room they have an urgent round 1 with Ali on top of Ashlyn (back to front) on the frustrating Yogibo bean bag; Ashlyn gets Ali off before they move to the couch  
Ch 18 In Grenada during 4-Family adults only vacation; after the sexy truth or dare game Ashlyn and Ali go back to their bedroom in the suite and have sex. Ashlyn gets on Ali’s face for her orgasm  
Ch 22 69 position at home in bed with Ashlyn on top for urgent round 1; they both get off and then Ali tells Ashlyn for the very first time about her tree tattoo  
Ch 25 In London hotel during the World Cup with whole family (and two grandpas) with them; Ashlyn on all fours on top of Ali, both still wearing most of their PJs, they get interrupted by Josie, half asleep, walking in to use their bathroom; they recover and keep going, Ali flips Ashlyn over and gets her off, then she straddles Ashlyn’s face for her own orgasm  
Ch 29 Wedding anniversary sex at home in bed, after round 1 Ali wants more and Ashlyn makes her get the thigh strap-on and do the work; Ashlyn moves to dressing table chair and wears the dildo while Ali straddles her thigh and gets off  
Ch 32 Make-up sex back at home after trip to NC where they finally talked about their big fight; early afternoon sex in the squeaky gliding chair in their bedroom with Ali laying on top of Ashlyn, in her arms; Ali has orgasm and then gets on the floor between Ashlyn’s legs for a meal  
Ch 36 At the K-H office, Ashlyn’s office that Ali is still using, Ashlyn visits mid-morning and they have sex; Ashlyn sits in desk chair and Ali gets on the floor between her legs and gets her off


	4. Calendar of Birthdays & Anniversaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list doesn't include everybody in the story, but most of the usual suspects.

January

1/15/88 Hannah Doucette (Ashlyn’s ex)  
1/16/20 Edgar Guerrero (Kyle & Nathan’s adopted son)  
1/24/20 Lizzy Harris (Chris & Beth’s daughter)  
1/30/61 Carol Lanier (Tammye’s wife)

 

February

2/3/22 Cristina Guerrero (Kyle & Nathan’s adopted daughter)  
2/8/16 Ali & Ashlyn’s February anniversary (day after the Super Bowl)  
2/9/84 Chris Harris (Ashlyn’s brother)  
2/21/15 Niki & Molly Cross anniversary

 

March

3/2/24 Maddox Dwyer (Sydney & Dom’s youngest son)  
3/4/22 Penny Cross (Niki & Molly’s daughter)  
3/8/12 Meg Doucette (Ashlyn’s step-daughter)  
3/23/63 Tammye Burnham Harris Lanier (Ashlyn’s mom)  
3/27/25 Becca Flanagan (Whitney & Ryan’s daughter) 

 

April

4/14/66 Vicki Wild Krieger (Ken’s second wife)  
4/20/10 Evan Cross (Niki & Molly’s son)  
4/24/26 Tammye Harris & Carol Lanier’s anniversary  
4/30/83 Nathan Kimball (Kyle’s husband)

 

May

5/2/84 Carmelina Moscato (Ali & Syd’s friend)  
5/6/07 Kyle’s sober date  
5/7/84 Sydney Leroux Dwyer  
5/11/83 Mike & Tammye Harris’ anniversary  
5/13/23 Dodge & Lily Krieger (Ali & Ashlyn’s twins)  
5/20/84 Liz Mumson (Ali & Syd’s friend)  
5/27/19 Drew Krieger (Ali & Ashlyn’s son)  
5/30/85 Niki Cross

 

June

6/5/22 Maisy Griggs (Erica Griggs’ daughter)  
6/7/25 Koty & Brianna Wild’s anniversary  
6/11/96 Jared Kimball (Kyle’s brother-in-law)  
6/11/16 Sydney & Dom Dwyer’s anniversary  
6/17/83 Kyle Krieger  
6/19/21 Josie Krieger (Ali & Ashlyn’s daughter)  
6/19/21 Sarah & Erin Campbell-Warren’s anniversary  
6/29/27 Tommy Flanagan (Whitney & Ryan’s son)

 

July

7/9/60 Deb Johnson Krieger Christopher  
7/28/84 Ali Krieger  
7/30/85 Dom Dwyer (Sydney’s husband)  
7/31/17 Johnny Harris (Chris & Beth’s son)

 

August

8/6/62 Mike Harris  
8/7/59 Ken Krieger  
8/14/21 Kyle & Nathan’s anniversary  
8/17/99 Donnie Christopher (Deb’s step-son)  
8/25/17 Ali & Ashlyn’s anniversary  
8/28/99 Koty Wild (Ken’s step-son)  
8/29/87 Ryan Flanagan (Whitney’s husband)

 

September

9/3/84 Erica Griggs (Ali & Syd’s friend)  
9/17/84 Jessie Davis (Ali & Syd’s friend)  
9/19/17 Cassius Dwyer (Sydney & Dom’s oldest son)  
9/20/14 Ken & Vicki Krieger’s anniversary  
9/21/81 Sarah Warren (Ali’s ex)  
9/22/82 Beth Peterson Harris (Ashlyn’s sister-in-law)  
9/29/01 Lori Christopher (Deb’s step-daughter)

 

October

10/6/84 Molly Bodell Cross (Niki’s wife)  
10/6/23 Daphne Campbell-Warren (Sarah & Erin’s daughter)  
10/19/85 Ashlyn Harris  
10/22/16 Chris & Beth Harris anniversary  
10/26/19 Ryan & Whitney Flanagan’s anniversary

 

November

11/2/84 Erin Campbell (Ali’s ex’s wife)  
11/17/21 James Dwyer (Sydney & Dom’s middle son)  
11/19/81 Deb & Ken Krieger’s anniversary  
11/28/85 Whitney Engen Flanagan 

 

December

12/6/01 Tanner Wild (Ken’s step-son)  
12/8/07 Deb & Mike Christopher’s anniversary  
12/10/62 Mike Christopher (Deb’s second husband)  
12/15/15 Noah Cross (Niki & Molly’s oldest son)


	5. Family Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family Trees for most of the families in the story.

Krieger  
Alexandra ‘Ali’ Blaire Krieger b. 7/28/1984  
\+ Ashlyn Michelle Harris b. 10/19/1985  
Married 8/25/2017  
Andrew ‘Drew’ Holatka Krieger b. 5/27/2019  
Josephine ‘Josie’ Marie Krieger b. 6/19/2021  
Dodge Christopher Krieger b. 5/13/2023  
Lilian ‘Lily’ Isabella Krieger b. 5/13/2023

Margaret ‘Meg’ Ann Doucette b. 3/8/2012

 

Ken Krieger  
Kenneth ‘Ken’ Robert Krieger b. 8/7/1959  
\+ Debra Ann Johnson b. 7/8/1960  
Divorced 1999  
Kyle Johnson Krieger b. 6/17/1983  
Alexandra ‘Ali’ Blaire Krieger b. 7/28/1984

Kenneth ‘Ken’ Robert Krieger b. 8/7/1959  
\+ Victoria ‘Vicki’ Wild b. 4/14/1966  
Married 9/20/2014  
Dakota ‘Koty’ Wild b. 8/28/1999  
Tanner Wild b. 12/6/2001

 

Koty Wild  
Dakota ‘Koty’ Wild b. 8/28/1999  
\+ Brianna Taparia b. 4/7/2001  
Married 6/7/2025

 

Mike Christopher  
Michael ‘Mike’ John Christopher b. 12/10/1962  
Divorced Lorraine  
Donald ‘Donnie’ Christopher b. 8/17/1999  
Lori Christopher b. 9/29/2001

Michael ‘Mike’ John Christopher b. 12/10/1962  
\+ Debra Ann Johnson Krieger b. 7/8/1960  
Married 12/8/2007

 

Krieger / Kimball / Guerrero  
Kyle Johnson Krieger b. 6/17/1983  
\+ Nathan ‘Nate’ Emmanuel Kimball b. 4/30/1983  
Married 8/14/2021  
Adopted foster kids 3/2027  
Edgar Rafael Guerrero b. 1/16/2020  
Cristina Dominga Guerrero b. 2/3/2022

 

Mike Harris  
Michael ‘Mike’ Francis Harris b. 8/6/1962  
\+ Tammye Elizabeth Burnham b. 3/23/1963  
Married 5/11/1983 Divorced 1997  
Christopher ‘Chris’ Ryan Harris b. 2/9/1984  
Ashlyn Michelle Harris b. 10/19/1985

 

Carol Lanier  
Carol Suzanne Lanier b. 1/30/1961  
\+ Tammye Elizabeth Burnham Lanier b. 3/23/1963  
Married 4/24/2026

 

Chris Harris  
Christopher ‘Chris’ Ryan Harris b. 2/9/1984  
\+ Bethany ‘Beth’ Nicole Peterson b. 9/22/1982  
Married 10/22/2016  
John ‘Johnny’ Francis Harris b. 7/31/2017  
Elizabeth ‘Lizzy’ Linda Harris b. 1/24/2020

 

Dwyer  
Dominic ‘Dom’ James Dwyer b. 7/30/1985  
\+ Sydney Rae Leroux b. 5/7/1984  
Married 6/11/2016  
Cassius ‘Cash’ Cruz Dwyer b. 9/19/2017  
James Kenneth Dwyer b. 11/17/2021  
Maddox Leroux Dwyer b. 3/2/2024

Sandi Leroux b. 1964

 

Flanagan  
Ryan Thomas Flanagan b. 8/29/1987  
\+ Whitney Elizabeth Engen b. 11/28/1987  
Married 10/26/2019  
Rebecca ‘Becca’ Meadow Flanagan b. 3/27/2025  
Thomas ‘Tommy’ Engen Flanagan b. 6/29/2027

 

Cross  
Nicole ‘Niki’ Anne Cross b. 5/30/1985  
\+ Molly Bodell b. 10/6/1984  
Married 2/21/2015  
Noah Cross b. 12/15/2015  
Evan Cross b. 4/20/2020  
Penny Cross b. 3/4/2022

 

Doucette (Ashlyn’s ex)  
Hannah Doucette b. 1/15/1988  
\+ Devasru Karmacharya b. 1968  
Married 2/15/2020  
Divorced 2/2028

Margaret ‘Meg’ Ann Doucette b. 3/8/2012

 

Campbell-Warren (Ali’s ex)  
Sarah Frances Warren b. 9/21/1981  
\+ Erin Kathleen Campbell b. 11/2/1984  
Married 6/19/2021  
Daphne b. 10/6/2023

 

Donaldson (neighbors)  
Neil Donaldson b. 1976  
\+ Julie Donaldson b. 1977  
Justin Donaldson b. 2007  
Emma Donaldson b. 2011  
Michaela ‘Micky’ Donaldson b. 2014

 

NH Kriegers  
Scott Warner Krieger b. 1956  
\+ Rebecca McNeil b. 1959  
Jeffrey ‘Jeff’ McNeil Krieger b. 1981  
Jonathan ‘Jon’ Krieger b. 1985  
Rachael Krieger b. 1988

Jeffrey ‘Jeff’ McNeil Krieger b. 1981  
\+ Vivian b. 1984  
Madeline b. 5/2020

Jonathan ‘Jon’ Krieger b. 1985  
\+ Kelly b. 1989  
Seamus Krieger b. 2022  
Kathleen ‘Katie’ Krieger b.2025  
Liam Krieger b. 2027

Rachael Krieger b. 1988  
\+ Carl Mills b. 1986  
Allison ‘Little Allie’ Mills b. 2011  
Amanda ‘Mandy’ Mills b. 2020

 

Kimball  
William ‘Bill’ Kimball 1956 - 6/14/2030 \+ Iris b. 1961  
Nathan ‘Nate’ Emmanuel Kimball b. 4/30/1983  
Jared William Kimball b. 6/11/1996

 

Griggs (Ali’s friend)  
Erica Griggs b. 9/3/1984  
\+ Tom Hughes b. 1988  
Married 2/2020  
Divorced 6/2026  
Maisy Griggs b. 6/5/2022

 

Mewis  
Kristen ‘Kristie’ Anne Mewis b. 2/25/1991  
\+ Ted Scheffler b. 1988  
Married 8/2020 Eleanor ‘Ellie’ Samantha Scheffler b. 11/8/2026

Charlotte 'Charlie' Melissa Scheffler b. 2/9/2029  
Divorced 11/2029

Kristen 'Kristie' Anne Mewis b. 2/25/1991  
\+ Rachel Ann Daly b. 12/6/1991  
Married 1/2033

 

Heath  
Tobin Powell Heath b. 5/29/1988  
\+ Christen Annemarie Press b. 12/29/1988  
Married 12/6/2025  
Zane Ronaldo Heath b. 11/22/2026  
Francesca ‘Franny’ Press Heath b. 6/6/2028

 

Johnson (Deb’s parents & brother)  
Milton Eugene Johnson 1929 - 2000  
\+ Anna Maria Scaglione 1936 - 2003  
Eugene ‘Gene’ Thomas Johnson b. 1956  
Debra Ann Johnson b. 7/8/1960

 

Scaglione (Deb’s aunts & uncles)  
Anthony 1930 - 1994  
Vincent 1933 - 2007  
Josefina ‘Jo’ 1934 – 2009  
Anna Maria 1936 – 2003  
Ronald 1939 - 2012

Anderson (Deb’s Aunt)  
Josefina ‘Jo’ Scaglione 1934 – 2009  
\+ Louis ‘Lou’ Anderson 1930 – 2006  
Maria Anderson Jelinek 1954 – 2024  
Diana Anderson DeFillippo 1959 – 11/8/2031

Jelinek (Deb’s cousin)  
Maria Anderson 1954 – 2024  
\+ Frank Jelinek 1943 - 2018  
Stanley 1978  
Louise 1981  
Paul 1985

DeFillippo (Deb’s cousin)  
Diana Anderson 1959 – 11/8/2031  
\+ Salvatore ‘Sal’ DeFillippo 1957 -  
Georgia 1986  
Eliza 1989

 

Harris (Ashlyn’s grandparents)  
Francis ‘Frank’ Christopher Harris 11/11/1933 – 4/30/2010  
\+ Linda ‘Gram’ Marie Holatka 8/29/1933 – 2/21/2018  
Married 6/9/1951  
Michael ‘Mike’ Francis Harris b. 8/6/1962  
Marie Christine Harris b. 1968

 

Burnham (Ashlyn’s family)  
John Edward Burnham 10/13/1894 – 1/26/1958  
\+ Elizabeth Sarah Leavitt 3/31/1900 – 7/21/1964  
Married 4/10/1918  
John Edward Burnham II 3/19/1920 – 5/2/2001 (Ashlyn’s grandpa)  
Sarah Eliza Burnham 11/20/1922 – 6/27/1996

Sarah Eliza Burnham had one daughter, Elizabeth Mariah 9/3/1947 - 2016; Elizabeth Mariah had one son, Jeremiah Edward b. 12/29/1969

 

Dodge (Ashlyn’s family)  
James Robert Dodge 9/16/1905 – 4/21/1966  
\+ Victoria Lilian Bates 2/23/1907 – 6/1/1962  
Married 9/18/1924  
Lilian Elizabeth Dodge 5/30/1925 – 1/10/2015 (Ashlyn’s Grandma)

 

Burnham  
John Edward Burnham II 3/19/1920 – 5/2/2001  
\+ Lilian Elizabeth Dodge 5/30/1925 – 1/10/2015  
Married 6/8/1943  
Edward ‘Eddie’ Dodge Burnham 5/12/1945 – 9/29/1948  
John ‘Jack’ Thomas Burnham 2/7/1949 – 3/2/1949  
Tammye Elizabeth Burnham b. 3/23/1963

 

Cummings (Grandma Lilian’s friend)  
Frank Cummings 1924 - 1977  
+Mary Cummings 1930 – 4/2018  
Patricia Cummings Riley 1950 – 9/2025  
Frank Jr. b. 1952  
Helen b. 1954  
Bruce b. 1957  
Warren b. 1961

 

Riley (Grandma Lilian’s friend & house cleaner)  
Richard ‘Dick’ Riley  
\+ Patricia Cummings 1950 – 9/2025  
Margaret b. 1974  
Jean b. 1977  
Elizabeth b. 1982

 

Machado  
Sam Machado b. 1982  
\+ Maggie 1982 – 2022  
Married 2011  
Ethan Machado b. 8/5/2019

Sam Machado b. 1982  
\+ Lisa b. 1980  
Married 6/17/2028

 

Captain Leighton (the sea captain himself)  
Andrew James Leighton 1820 – 6/26/1887  
\+ Mary 1826 –  
Married 1844  
Mariah b. 1845  
Amelia b. 1848  
Catherine ‘Cathy’ b. 1850  
Sarah b. 1854  
Elizabeth ‘Tess’ b. 1857  
James Andrew b. 1862

James Andrew Leighton had one son, James Andrew Jr. 1892 – 1952


End file.
